The UKE Fights Back
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Cartman get's his ass kicked by one of his enemies from the past. Someone unexpected comes to his rescue. One-shot, Fluff and kick ass uke; Butters.


The UKE fights back

Summery: Cartman get's his ass kicked by one of his enemies from the past. Someone unexpected comes to his rescue. One-shot, Fluff and kick ass uke; Butters.

Rating: T

Couple: Butters x Cartman

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, only the two characters I made up for this fan fiction.

Note: this will be one of the shortest fanfic that I will do. I wrote this for another fanfic that I title. "Fate" but it got too Fluffy and I had to cut it all out, so instead of cutting it all together I decided to make it all just a very short one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this fic and I would really love some feedback on letting know if you liked it, hated it or what not. If I can get feedback, it would fuel my writing more!

Other then that. Thank you for reading. You Cartters fans are the BEST! / I do these cartters stories for you guys.

…..

Cartman doubled over as he felt another punch making it's way into his stomach. He whizzed and cough as he felt the taste of metal in his mouth. Blood dripped from his chin and his right eyes was swollen closed for the last punch that was thrown at him. His felt dazed and drain of strength

"You pussy. Get the fuck up! Is that all you got, Fatass? I should fucking kill you right now, you god damm prick!" the boy kicked him in the leg making Cartman fall to the ground, holding his sides. With each word the was sound out by the boy, he kicked him harder. "You. Fucking. Faggot. How. Dare. You."

Cartman kept feeling the blows to his body as he lay broken and beaten form the gang of boys that stood over him watching as he got the hell beat out of him from one of their gang members.

"You son of a bitch. You Fucking ruin my life and now I'm going to ruin yours and who ever you hold dear to you, I'm going to have the Fucking pleasure in killing" the tall boy said and he kicked him in the face.

Cartman screamed in pain. He felt his nose break and his head was starting to become numb with each new blows he took. He didn't know how much he could take, but he if he had to die, he wanted to go out with pride. He was no fucking pussy. Sure he was a dick, but not a fucking Pussy!

"Fu…Fuck you Scott! You ginger hair fag…faggot!….Auuggghhhh!" Cartman double over and coughed as the felt a shift kick to his side and then his back.

"What the fuck did you say? You want more? Fine…then.." the tall ginger hair boy. Scott didn't get to finish as he was spun around and punched in the face. Making the ginger fall to the ground, stunned.

The two boys in his gang rushed to his aid. They looked up to see four boys standing by their fallen, beat up, fat friend.

Cartman slowly opened his one good eye and his mouth fell open in shock. Standing before him in a protective but defensive stance was Butters.

"Butters" Cartman barley whispered. Cartman then felt hands force him up gently and he looked to his left and right and saw Stan and Kenny.

"Dude, are you okay." Stan said.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" Kyle asked from behind Cartman.

"Don't you dare touch him again you got it?" Butters said in a loud voice.

Butters made two moves in front of Cartman and Cartman glanced at Butters fist. He was wearing a black leather glove with spikes across the knuckles. There was a bit of blood on it as Butters raised his fist and punched his other hand in a aggressive manner.

Cartman couldn't help but to be shocked. He knew Butters was trying to be mean and all but he voice and eyes was just too…it wasn't intimating.

The two guys helped his friend up and they looked at Butters and laughed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You look like a faggot! You were lucky with that shot kid. Do you really think you can take us all on? Go home, before you get hurt." the tall boy with black hair said.

"Yeah, Butters. You better let us handle it." Kyle said.

Cartman had to agree, Butters was just asking for trouble. With a grunt and with shaking knees Cartman went to step forward to tell Butters to fuck off, but before he could he and everyone else was stunned silence by what the blonde said next.

"Don't fucking mess with me bitch! I will fuck you up, you fucking prick? Come one I will take you all on at once. Come at me, if you got the balls to!" Butters grinned and his eyes spoke volumes of confidence and hatred.

"Dude!" Stan whispered.

"Fine, have it your way kid." Scott growled.

Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman could only watched in awe as the three boys lunged at Butters. Butters' moved out of the way and then did a roundhouse kick to the tall black hair boy's head. Making the guy fall to the ground. Scott and his other friend ran forward and tired to punch him but Butters blocked their moves . This went on for a minute before the black hair guy joined in on the battle, he sucked up behind Butters and then got him in a head lock. Scott only got two hits on Butters. One in the face and the other in his stomach. Blood ran down Butters chin, but he didn't care.

Butters brook free and kicked Scoot into the guy, sending them both to the ground.

"Asshole." said the blonde hair guy as he punched and missed. Butters grinned and jumped in the air hitting the guy in the chest with both of his feet.

"You wanted to fuck with me, so here I am. Give me you're best shot." Butters smirked. His eyes held a evil glare and he laughed, just like he use to as Professor Chaos. Only this time his voice held a ring of real intense anger.

"Whoa! Kick ass Butters…woohoo!" Kenny cheered.

Butters punched and blocked and kick until all three boys was down for the count. Butters made sure that each of them was bleeding beaten worse then Cartman. He might have broken a few of their bones in the process.

"Damm, Butters were the Fuck did you learn all that?" Cartman yelled.

Butters stopped his kicking of Scott's unconcesis body and look over at the others. His eyes and smirked vasined and in it place was a manly looking but kind Butters.

"Oh…my dad made me take Karate to learn self worth and discipline. I only took it for three years before I stop going. See I'm not a pussy like you all think I am" Butters explained.

"Dude, I'm never messing with you EVER!" Stan said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to call the cops…Kyle can you do that? I got a first aid kit in my car down the block…I'm going to go get it." Butters said as he ran off to get the first aid kit.

Cartman fall down to the ground his knees finally giving out. He watched as Kenny kept talking about how cool Butters was to Stan as Kyle called the cops.

Trying to stay awake Cartman listen to what Stan and Kenny was saying.

"it's a good thing we came to North Park today. Otherwise Cartman would have been killed." Stan said.

"yup, and who knew that sweet, slim Butters could kick so much ass? It was so fucking cool!" Kenny grinned.

"you guys, they are on their way." Kyle said as he shoved his phone in his jacket pocket.

A second later Butters came running up to them with some rope and a first aid kit.

"Kenny tie those pricks up, while I apply first aid." Butters said.

Kenny got up and tied the three boys with the rope. He also made sure he got a few hits in. Kyle rolled his eyes as both he and Stan left the ally way to go stand near the street to flag down the cops when they got there. That only left Cartman with Butters.

"okay, Eric…hold still. This is going to sting." Butters softly but firmly said, as he worked on cleaning and banging a wound on his arm.

Cartman sucked in a breath as he felt the stinging of the stuff he pored on the wound. With Cartman's one good eye he looked at Butters, taking in all that he could see.

Butters hair was pulled back into a silk ribbon tied into a bow at the base of his neck. His hair was only a bit longer then his neck, it didn't even reach his shoulders. So he wondered why pull it back? Was it suppose to show off his earrings he had in his left ear? The puple studs stared back at him.

Cartman let his eyes wonder around his face. He chin was sharper and lean. His eyes were still big and kind, and the colors was a deep blue. Cartman could let his eyes down in them if he wasn't careful. Cartman then looked to his nose and cheeks. He had a straight nose that had a little bit of freckles around the bridge of his nose. His cheeks was a cute pink, but soft and white. He almost he the impulse to reach out and touch it. Only in a way of saying thank you of course.

Cartman's eyes then worked its way down his arms that was covered in a green turtle neck, which brought out the color of his eyes very well. He was slim but built with muscle and hardly no fat. Cartman watched as Butters soft hands worked themselves to his arms and neck and then he had his hands on his cheeks.

Cartman looked into Butters eyes then and he was shock to find that his eyes had unleashed tears in them.

"What's wrong?" Cartman whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud it would cause his tears to fall.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt Eric. They got you really good this time! There are so many sores, cuts and blood on you." Butters voice creaked a little and a few tears ran down his right eye.

"What? No, it's okay I disserved it. I mean, come on Butters I killed his parents! I was a asshole back then! If I was in his shoes I would have done the same. Besides I'm not that beaten up. I can still move. So stop fucking crying. You're being gay." Cartman turned his face away from Butters.

_God, Butters just makes everything that I say feel gay as Shit._

Butters nodded and then went back to cleaning his wounds.

"you're right, you are an asshole, but we all still accept you the way you are or at least I do Eric." Butters said.

Cartman glance at Butters through his good eye. The blonde wasn't even looking at him. His hands were working fast on a cut near his neck. Cartman looked around the ally.

There was no one in sight. They all must have left to wait for the cops to get here.

Sighing Cartman reached out with his left hand as he gently lifted up Butters chin to meet with Cartman eyes. Deep blue stared back at golden brown. One was shocked and the other held a soft look.

Gently stroking Butters chin, Cartman lean down half way to Butters lips.

"thank you Butters for everything I mean it. I really do mean what I say… Thank you." Cartman smirked as he lean in the rest of the way to capture Butters lips with his. It was just a brushing of lips at first until Butters pulled Cartman closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Cartman's tongue licked at Butters lips, asking for entrance as Butters opened his mouth up to him. They became lost in the kiss until they heard the sound of siren's making its why to them.

Leaning his forehead against Butters, he let out a shaking breath.

"Eric…why did you kiss me?" asked Butters with what seemed to Cartman a hopeful voice.

He grinned. "easy. First off all you kicked ass for me. Second while we were in ninth grade I found you journal and read that you were in love with me. So I figure this would be my thanks to you for saving me." Cartman laughed.

Butters eyes harden as he lean away form Cartman.

"so this is some kind of joke to you? Playing with my feelings?" Butters asked as he shoved Cartman away.

Cartman groaned out in pain as he hit the wall behind him. In his shock he stared as Butters went to leave.

"wait, you fucking idolt! I was trying to tell you that I like you. I was in North Park today trying to find the perfect gift for you're birthday next week so I could tell you. Dammit! I wasn't trying to make fun of you." Cartman grumbled.

Cartman was happy when Butters finally turned around to look at him. Shock and happy eyes stared back at him.

"Really? You mean it Eric? Because if you're fucking with me, I could totally kick you're ass." Butters grinned with humor in his eyes as he walked back over to Cartman.

Cartman smirked. "whatever, faggot! I could still kick you're ass. besides you have always belonged to me." Cartman said as he got up to stand.

"really? Are you sure about that? I mean I remember a time were I had Bradly…" Butters didn't even finish as he heard Cartman growl deep in his throat. Butters grinned.

"don't ever say his name again! You belong with me, you always have. End of story. Now let's get the fuck out of here." Cartman said as he lean into Butters for support as they made their way down the ally to meet the cops, and their friends.

"whatever you say Eric. If I'm yours then so be it. I don't mind." Butters smirked.

"of course you don't mind, Butters! Because everyone knows I'm the baddest dude in South Park." Cartman laughed.

He had to save face somehow. He couldn't just let Butters think he was a pussy.

"Eric. You're the dumbest and meanest person I know. You try so hard to prove you're the badest asshole…but I know your not. but then again that's why I love you." Butters giggled.

Cartman felt his face heat up.

"sh…sh…shut up! I'm bad. I could kick Scott's ass right now if I want to. Whatever I do what I want." Cartman said

"I know, I know, but don't worry…if it makes you feel better, you will top with me all the time!" Butters laughed as he kissed Cartman's cheek just before they reached the street.

Cartman didn't have time to sat anything else before ambulance put him in the back of the van to fix him up and then take him to the hospital. He didn't know what was going on they whole way to the hospital but he did know that his blush wouldn't go away.

_Damm that Butters!_


End file.
